Not just a simple connection
by Yajanele
Summary: This story somewhat continues after Claire's jump. Peter choose to stay with Sylar instead with his family. The Evo are worshiped, but some of them are hunted and feared. Sylar tries to protect Peter from the others and his own new hunger. They are best friends and he needs to resist his desire, before he'll lost Peter's trust again.


In a dark room, illuminated only by a faint light from the street lamps, which was slipping into the room through the half-shrouded windows was a shadow from a tall and lean figure. It was probably a man, by the look of it. But a different man in the bed was too tired, so he didn't hear an almost silent footsteps echoing through the room, to actually wake him up. He had a tough day. Another day, when he tried to save lives.

This time he had to rescue several people from some old house, which was in the way of a heavy truck, that crashed into it thanks to the driver's idiocy, leaving a huge dent in the wall of the said house after him, remained stuck in place as a filler for the missing masonry. There were people. The paramedic just hoped, that they were away from the truck and safe as much as possible.

Then it happened. Some sort of heavy wooden beam fell on Peter's right thigh, when he tried to get through somehow still stable, but locked entry door of the house with his superhuman strength, that he currently had. Yes, he managed to wrest the door out, but he obviously ripped a piece of lumber as a bonus, which he noticed too late. Pain blinded him at the moment, when he heard the crunch of his own femur.

At that moment, he realized some damage, a collision and a pain. He had only two options left over, how to proceed. He could either enter this already accessible building despite the immense pain in his leg, because he didn't have Claire's abilities and save the others, before the entire roof tumbles down, or he'll limp out, leans against a wall and wait for his colleagues, where he could only hope that they be faster than the gravitation.

You can guess, which option he chose.

Sylar smiled as he saw Peter to sleep soundly. Thanks to the ability, he contained a few minutes ago, he will be able to watch Peter without him noticing, whenever he felt like it. Unfortunately not during the day. Peter is highly susceptible and he would most definitely notice, that something is wrong.

Sylar was really upset, when he stood at Peter's apartment, knocked and nobody opened the door for him.

He knew, that Peter was sleeping like a cat. Never fully. Hell, even the impact of a pinhead on the floor would probably awake him. So why? Sylar banged into the solid wood again, louder this time, but with the same result. Something was definitely off here.

Sylar had enough after he heard two heart beats and when one suddenly began to beat louder, it wasn't very reassuring. Thanks to whatever, that he has the ability to hear perfectly. Something definitely wasn't right.

The ex-watchmaker immediately uses telekinesis and unlocked the door quickly, carefully treading in an effort not to scare off any potential intruders. It was rude yes. Well, forgive him for his protectiveness, but he spend his life alone with Peter Petrelli over a decade and it did the job.

Sylar was hidden in the shadows, until he stopped in front of Peter's bedroom. The door were fully agape. On the bedside table could be seen an open bottle of sleeping pills and pain killers. Peter slept soundly. Too soundly. He was sleeping on left side of the bed, his face was obscured by long, unkempt dark hair and his left arm was nicely tucked under his head and pillow. The former killer couldn't see anyone else here, but that little trick didn't fool him. Probably invisibility? You never know, what ability one could have. It is fascinating. This time he couldn't see anyone, but he could hear this person's accelerated heartbeat, muffled breaths and quiet footsteps.

He smirked evilly. He already had a hunch, that this is the same man, who taught Peter, how to control his abilities. He taught him, how to control it by throwing him out of the bilding or hitting him with a heavy pipes.

Yeah Sylar will definitely want to have a little talk with this bastard. Peter told him, that he can be invisible and can pretty much sneak anywhere and stole anything. Yes, it can be useful, but not, when he spied on a sleeping and prety much defenseless person, who he care for.

Peter told him about this person, when they were still behind the wall. They knew a lot about each other. The man's name was probably Claude.

Sylar was suddenly furious. His bloodlust bubbled it's way into the surface after a long time. He wanted to kill. Anyone who dared to confront Peter, when he was vulnerable, knocked out by sleeping pills, thanks to which he will be out probably another several long hours.


End file.
